


Secret Files

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [25]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Earl find Cecil's very special laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Files

**Author's Note:**

> The naked Elf fighting is a reference to this WONDERFUL gift given to me by Dangersocks
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2256786

_The wheat-free mushroom and leek pasties had surprisingly come out rather good! Earl smiled to himself as he pulled the two pans out of the oven, setting them down on the counter to cool before taking off his oven mitts, hanging them back up. He had never tried making wheat-free pasties before but they seemed to be able to hold in the ingredients and thick dark gravy well enough._

_With a satisfied hum he picked up a small plate and he chose four of the plumpest looking ones, hissing as he burned his index finger. He stuck the throbbing digit into his mouth once all four were on the plate, pouting to himself as he stepped out of the kitchen. He sucked on the end of his finger as he wandered into the lounge, sitting down beside Carlos on the couch. The scientist had a purple laptop in his lap, frowning to himself as he typed on the keys furiously for a brief moment before pausing, only to huff and try again._

“ _Pasties are done!” Earl announced, offering the other the plate as he finally pulled his finger from his mouth._

“ _I’m almost done…” Carlos muttered, frowning to himself as he stared at the flashing log-in screen._

“ _Maybe Cecil is just too good at coming up with passwords?” Earl offered, shrugging as he idly looked at his pasties, choosing one before (carefully this time) picking it up, blowing on it before taking a bite. He smiled as his mouth was immediately filled with rich dark gravy, seasoned mushrooms, and seared leeks. He didn’t like to brag about his cooking but he had to admit that he was damned good at it._

_Carlos just snorted and rolled his eyes. “I very much doubt that Cecil is some kind of computer wizard,” he muttered, “I just have to try and think like him to figure this out!”_

“ _What are you hoping to find?”_

_Carlos smiled wickedly, looking at Earl now with a raised eyebrow as he said, “I think he’s starting to write down his sexual fantasies.”_

_Earl’s eyes widened. “Really?” he asked._

“ _He only ever writes on here when he thinks we’re both asleep,” Carlos explained, turning his attention back to the laptop. “And I’ve caught him a few times reading something on here and touching himself so…” His eyes lit up when an idea suddenly came to him and he quickly typed it in, laughing when the log-in screen faded away to the main screen. “GOT IT!”_

“ _What was the password?” Earl asked, licking gravy from his fingers._

“ _TwoBadSluts.”_

“ _Seriously?”_

“ _Seriously.”_

 _Earl laughed, shaking his head as he watched Carlos open up the writing program Cecil used. He cocked an eyebrow as the scientist fiddled around, eventually pulling up a file titled, ‘Adventures of a Princeling’. “…He really_ is _writing his stories down!” he gasped, sitting up a little straighter, offering Carlos the plate of pasties once again._

_This time Carlos took one as he started to scroll down. He saw that most of the stories were from actual scenes they had either discussed, been told about, or played out. He laughed and shook his head. “Look! He even has that one with the naked Elf fighting he came up with!”_

“ _That one is one of my favorites actually,” Earl admitted. He pouted a little when he saw that Carlos had still not tried the food and he made a point of poking him sharply in the side to remind him._

_He bit into the pasty, blinking in surprise as he stopped scrolling to look at it. “This is really good!”_

“ _You don’t have to sound so surprised,” Earl huffed._

“ _Go get some more.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _Because we’re definitely going to read at least_ one _of these before Cecil gets home!” Carlos explained, “I just need to find one that hasn’t been…there! This one is new! Go get some more!”_

_The redhead nodded, setting the plate down on the coffee table before getting up, grabbing one of the pans before quickly returning, curling up beside Carlos now, staring intently at the screen. “Well?”_

“ _The Elf named Earl had been returned from the fields in a state less than perfect, making the Princeling furious…”_

* * *

The Elf named Earl had been returned from the fields in a state less than perfect, making the Princeling furious with the staff he had entrusted with the redhead’s punishment. He had only wished for his little Elven slut to learn a lesson about talking back by having him be used as a literal workhorse out in the fields for a week, hoping that the hard work and sweltering heat would remove some of his poor behavior. He had  _not_ however authorized the use of a horse whip and he had thrown a very loud and very violent tantrum when he saw  _two_  lash marks on his lovely slut’s back that would certainly turn into deep and ugly scars.

He had the ones responsible hanged, angrily leading the quiet Elf back up to his bedroom by his leash, muttering darkly to himself as he went. “ _This_  is why you need to behave yourself, whore! Do you understand?” he demanded, whirling around just outside of the bedroom door to glare at him.

Earl’s gaze was down to the ground and he nodded his head, keeping it bowed to avoid eye contact with his annoyed Master. He blinked in surprise when the princeling took hold of his chin, tilting his head up until their eyes met. “Master..?”

“Do not talk back to me again, slut. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

The princeling smiled, pulling Earl close for a kiss. It was gentle, devoid of any force or sense of need for control over the other. When their lips parted he smiled, running his hand through the other’s hair. “The Half-Elf has missed you terribly,” he confessed, “and I admit that I had a hard time stopping myself from going and retrieving you from your punishment earlier.”

The Elf rested his forehead against his Master’s, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. “I’m sorry, Master. I will try better to behave myself.”

“You’re not a prince anymore. You belong to me,” Cecil reminded him.

“I will be a better pet, Master.”

“I know you will, now come.” He turned and opened the door, stepping into the room first, holding the door open to allow the Elf to pass inside before letting the door close again.

The Half-Elf was lying on his side in the cage, dozing off in a small patch of sunlight coming in through the window. He stirred when he heard footsteps approaching and he blinked drowsily, lifting up his head as his Master opened the cage door, gesturing for him to lean forward for his muzzle to be removed. He had still not realized that Earl was back until the Elf softly coughed and his head jerked up, eyes growing wide at the sight of him.

“Show him how much you’ve missed him,” the princeling urged, smiling at the way Carlos was struggling not to move until given permission. He laughed when a moment later the Half-Elf was up and on his feet, throwing his arms around the Elf to hold him close. Calmly the Princeling stood up, sitting down on his bed, watching as his two sluts kissed and held each other, Carlos’ body trembling in Earl’s arms…

“ _Wow you really_ do _that though,” Earl said in surprise._

_Carlos wrinkled his nose, glaring at Earl as he shook his head. “No, I don’t!”_

“ _You do. You get so excited when I get back from camping trips that your whole body trembles. You do it with Cecil too when something terrifying and soul shattering has happened at the radio station and you couldn’t get there yourself to make sure he’s okay.”_

_Carlos pouted and Earl kissed him on the lips, making him blush and forget his annoyance as he turned back to the story._

“Get the olive colored ropes,” the princeling commanded, gesturing to the chest of toys with a wave of his hand. He smiled as the Half-Elf went to obey his command and he gestured for the Elf to approach, purring as the other obeyed. He reached up and hooked a finger under his collar, pulling him down for another kiss, nipping his bottom lip carefully once they parted lips. “Now…show sweet slutty Carlos how you wish to be bound,” he said as the Half-Elf approached with the ropes.

The Half-Elf however gasped when he saw the two lash marks on the Elf’s skin and he reached out to stroke them, cooing in comfort towards the other. “…Silver,” he said.

“What was that?” the princeling asked, perking up a little.

The slut blinked and looked at his Master in confusion for a moment, gesturing to the marks on the Elf’s back as he explained, unaware of the way the Elf was trying to shake his head and tell him to stop, “Elves can be healed with objects made out of pure silver. It’s why you never really see any of their kind with scars…”

The princeling frowned, pointing at several milky white scars on the Elf’s body. “This slut has old scars all over!”

“I know but…”

“So how can he have old scars when they can be so easily healed, whore?”

“…May I speak, Master?” the Elf asked.

“Explain!” the spoiled princeling snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What the Half-Elf says is true,” the Elf confessed. “I just always preferred not to use silver on my wounds. The scars serve as reminders of past mistakes and battles. They remind me to be stronger or wiser in battle.”

“But if I wanted to I could just press something made out of pure silver against them and they would be gone?”

The redhead hesitated to answer. Slowly he nodded his head, shoulders falling when he realized that he would have to say something. “…Yes,” he said. The Elf looked over at the Half-Elf, sighing at the way the other slut blushed at him in apology.

There was a tense moment of silence and then Cecil shrugged his shoulders, clucking his tongue. “I like your other scars. I’ll only heal those two ugly new ones,” he said. He watched as the Elf seemed to relax at his words, smiling as he waved a dismissive hand in the air. “Now, focus on showing your fellow pet how you wish to be bound.”

The Elf nodded and he looked over at the Half-Elf, a small smile touching his lips as he placed his arms behind his back, holding them straight out, palms clasped together. Carlos nodded and he started by looping the rope around Earl’s neck just above his collar, tying a large adjustable knot behind his neck before starting to work, weaving and knotting the olive ropes over and around Earl’s arms, keeping them in the position he held them in.

When the Half-Elf was finished, the princeling reached out and grabbed the Elf by the hips, turning him around to inspect the rope and the knots. He hummed to himself, noting the way that the rope around Earl’s neck tightened ever so slightly whenever his arms were pulled down and he smirked, nodding in approval, pulling Earl down to sit in his lap. “Legs spread, whore.”

Earl licked his lips in anticipation, blushing as his cock already started to twitch and harden as he spread his legs out nice and wide. He gasped and held still as his Master’s hands ran over his body, teasing his sides and stomach before traveling up to his nipples, teasing them with the tips of his fingers before taking hold of them, pinching hard enough to make him scream.

“Carlos! Show Earl how much you missed his lovely cock in your mouth!”

The Half-Elf was soon kneeling willingly between Earl’s spread legs, warm palms resting against the inside of his thighs as he looked up at him. He ran his hands over his thighs once, leaning forward to let his warm breath ghost over the other’s flesh. He smiled wickedly as this made the redhead whine and writhe around in their Master’s grasp and he waited a moment more before finally taking the head into his mouth, loudly moaning as he swirled his tongue around it, cheeks becoming hollow as he sucked.

“You missed his mouth, didn’t you?” Cecil whispered, kissing Earl’s ear gently, nipping the underside as the other could only whine and nod his head in answer. “Make sure you take your time sucking, slut. Make him beg to cum,” he commanded.

Carlos groaned in confirmation, lazily pushing himself further down Earl’s erection, his tongue lapping at the throbbing underside. He reached out with one hand, cupping and toying with his testicles. He moaned and blushed in pleasure as he tasted Earl’s pre on his tongue, pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit, wriggling his tongue around to tease more out of the Elf.

“Gods!” the Elf cried out, gasping as his arms came down, making the rope around his neck choke him just enough to feel good without risk of killing him.

“Easy…” his Master whispered, grinding himself against Earl’s backside. “Control yourself, whore. We have all day to play with you and I promise you; you will be having many orgasms today.”

* * *

“ _…Did you two really break into my laptop?!”_

_Carlos and Earl looked up sharply, their cheeks bright red with color as Cecil stood in the doorway, messenger bag held in one hand. Sheepishly Carlos closed the laptop with a soft click, offering Cecil a weak smile. “Um…”_

_Cecil’s eyes flashed dangerously as he regarded the pair, noting the way that they both shifted uncomfortably, trying and failing to hide their obvious arousal in their pants. He gestured towards the stairs that led to their playroom with a hand, his voice deepening into his Princeling’s Voice. “I think…my two naughty sluts need a lesson on not touching what belongs to their Master. A very long and painful one. In the dungeon, now.”_

_He smiled and watched in approval as his two lovers immediately got up and stripped off their clothes before heading down the stairs. Lazily he walked over to the abandoned pan and laptop, picking up a pasty to munch on before strolling into the bedroom to change into his costume first, giggling to himself as he slipped on his gloves and pants._


End file.
